


Sleepless

by flipperbrain



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 22:58:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13580706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipperbrain/pseuds/flipperbrain
Summary: Thoughts of Killian Jones gives Detective Rogers a sleepless night.





	Sleepless

Rogers tries to sleep but he can’t stop thinking about him. It’s his eyes. He can get lost in those eyes. Of course they are familiar, but he’s never studied his own reflection in the same way. His pirate’s eyes are pools of cerulean with flecks of green, bright and sparkling when he smiles in the sunlight. They deepen to the color of midnight when he’s turned on and hungry, piercing and determined to give and receive. His eyes betray him, changing with the light and his mood, emotions are written on his face even when he tries to hide them. Rogers smiles ruefully and wonders if his own feelings are so transparent, but in his heart he knows that they are.

He thinks about his lovers mouth, lips plump and full, cherry red and swollen by his kisses, a lower lip that begs to be sucked. He likes to watch Killian’s face when they kiss, the way his eyelashes flutter and dust his cheeks. How vulnerable he looks as their tongues touch and chase, delving deeply or gently gliding against each other. His eyebrows are at rest and peaceful in these moments, graceful arches that add innocence and something like awe to his expression. Rogers feels at home in his arms, he could kiss him for hours and they often do. Curled together on the sofa making out like teenagers while the movie they rented goes unwatched and forgotten. They can’t keep their hands off of each other and neither one wants to.

He aches for him, yearns for him when they are apart.

He closes his eyes and pictures Killian between his legs, his mouth sucking and licking along his length, his eyes hooded with passion as he works. He imagines the weight of his body and how his calloused fingers feel against his skin as they stroke his back and hips. How his hand cradles his face or buries itself in his dark brown mane clutching and pulling against his scalp with delicious tension. He thinks about the hair on his chest damp with sweat, mingling with his own as he drives himself inside. His hot breath panting against his neck, whispering words of devotion and desire… how much he cares about him and loves to fuck him, to come inside him.

Rogers’ erection strains against his underwear as his mind wanders, he squeezes his eyes tightly shut and groans, then reaches down to palm himself and consider when he hears the door open.

Killian kicks off his boots and pads across the apartment to the bedroom. He stops to brush his teeth and wipe the day from his face, then quickly disrobes and crawls into bed.

Rogers feels the mattress dip under his weight and smiles. Killian’s strong arms wrap around him and hug him close, lips smelling of peppermint press against his shoulder then drift along his neck and jaw. “How’s my favorite cop?” he asks. Rogers covers Killian’s hand with his own and answers with a grin, “I’ve been thinking about you”.


End file.
